La voluntad perdida en el tiempo
by Monxu Aki
Summary: Racismo, trafico de humanos, patriarcado, realmente somos tan diferentes? One Piece y mi visión de los dos mundos en el viaje de Luffy hacia el rey de los piratas... ligeramente distinto Diff DFLuffy OC Luffy. Aparecerán OC


**Prologo: La llegada y las ondulaciones del futuro.**

No hace falta estudiar ciencias sociales o psicología para entender que esta sociedad en la que vivimos es un espejo de el mundo de One Piece. No. En realidad seria mejor decir que el mundo de One Piece es un reflejo de nuestra sociedad: racismo, trafico de humanos, sexismo, patriarcado, maquiavelismo, credencialismo. Si tiene nombre, existe, y si este es negativo con mucha mas fuerza.

Cuando era pequeño y comencé a ver la serie, debía de tener uno años 6 años mas o menos cuando la emitían por TV, obviamente no me fijaba en nada de lo mencionado anteriormente, simplemente era un chico al que le gustaba mirar a este otro niño con poderes raros de la fruta gomu gomu no mi, luchando por sus sueños y objetivos que, en mi inocencia, quería para mi. Y es que cuando te han hecho bullying desde que tienes memoria y tienes TDAH con una infancia donde tu visión y creencias son tan diferentes a las de la familia y tu mentalidad no encajan con ellos y no es la misma que la de las escuelas informales, generas una apatía para el mundo exterior increíble. En momentos así quieres echar a volar y mandar al infierno a todos y a todo. En esos momentos solo quería ser libre como Luffy

Cuando fui creciendo y la serie iba avanzando, a los alrededores de Water 7 y Shabaody, sobretodo en Shabaody, y iban saliendo más aspectos sobre la sociedad, yo también avanzaba y iba haciendo mi propio criterio y mi propia concepción sobre mi lugar en el mundo, al mismo tiempo que discrepaba en como la sociedad se hacia y entendía a si misma. Y aunque la historia en si me gustaba tanto como el primer día y seguía ansioso porque saliese el siguiente capítulo, aún me pasa, me iba gustando cada vez más como Eichiro iba dando estos matices, de dos mundos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan similares que hasta me daban ganas de vomitar, iba dándome cuenta como afecta el orden simbólico dominante en la sociedad. De la misma forma que me gustaba la parte superficial, me encantaba el mundo interior que se estaba creando.

Como dijo Doflamingo el poder dicta el orden, quien gane la guerra será la justicia, y es verdad. Es verdad que estar en el centro de este orden de la sociedad te da más poder para dictar como los otros tienen que ser puestos en el mundo. Y por favor, no empecemos con los que están en riesgo de exclusión social o los que ya directamente están excluidos de la sociedad por no adherirse a las normas de la sociedad... que por falta de mejor adjetivo, de mierda como la que tenemos donde nosotros que estamos en la última parte de la cadena trófica no tenemos ni voz ni voto, imaginaos ellos. Mirad a Europa, Asia, cualquier parte del mundo. Tenemos tantos nombres para poner a nuestras realidades, nombres como: comunismo, neoliberalismo, dictadores y mi "favorito" y el más hipócrita, democracia, donde ellos nos pisotean por igual, dando lo mismo como los llamemos.

Es por eso, que despertarme en el cuerpo de ese niño de 5 años del que había soñado tantas veces el cual llevaba 18 años viendo, tenia una ligera idea de que esperarme mas allá de los cambios que pueden haber en cosas que no se aprecian o no se ven en la serie, porqué si cambiamos a Kim, Trump, Rajoy, Merkel, Putin y gente como Zuckerberg, Elon Musk o Amancio Ortega y ponemos el nombre de Dragón Celestial o Noble Mundial, a que no es tan diferente?

La primera sensación al recobrar la conciencia fue como si me hubiese bebido todas las existencias de cerveza del Tomorrowland o el Defqon 1, más, que un autobús me haya pasado por encima hasta que el conductor se harte. Intenté abrir los ojos, no pude, lo intenté una segunda vez, mismo resultado.

" _ **Que cojones? Buah, juro que no voy a volver a beber más en mi vida. Dios, quien dijo que ir a la fiesta de ultimo año universitario seria una buena idea."**_ Cuando al fin conseguí despegar mis parpados me di cuenta de que ese techo no era el mio, o mejor, no el de mi habitación **_"Uhh... ahora que lo pienso este colchón es mas suave y caliente. No me jodas que he terminado en casa de alguien... otra vez"_**

Cuando deje de tener dolor de cabeza y me abandonó la sensación de haber sobrevivido a una apisonadora, me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo, o donde residía mi conciencia en ese momento, era de hecho otro MUCHO mas pequeño que el de unas horas antes.

" **Mierda pensaba que esto solo pasaba en ese portal de fans del manga, anime y libros donde me paso las horas de clase."** Me quejé mientras me levantaba para ir a ver como era mi cuerpo en algún sitio y, ya de paso, recabar información sobre donde estaba, porque no recuerdo que ninguno de mis amigos tengan una casa hecha de madera.

Fui hasta el espejo más cercano, saltando hasta el pomo para abrir la puerta y poder entrar en el lavabo. Donde fuera que estuviese, estoy seguro que alguien en Namek, Mary Geoise, Crocus y Tatooine me escucho... quizás también en Mordor.

El momento en que solté el chillido, la puerta adyacente a la habitación se abrió mostrando a una preocupada Makino

" **Luffy? Que ha pasado, has tenido otra pesadilla o..."** fue lo último que sentí antes de perder la conciencia.

Fue en este momento donde supe que tan jodido estaba y cuanto había de aprender a luchar para sobrevivir, y no estoy hablando de poner lavadoras o estudiar para un examen, NO. Estoy hablando de sobrevivir a Garp y sobrepasar a los Yonko, Gorosey, Almirantes. Esta vez podré ayudar a la sociedad, pasaré el verdadero mensaje de Gol D Roger y daré paso a la nueva generación de piratas que seguirán las palabras de el fallecido, aunque no se sabe del todo si primer, Rey de los Piratas y ya de pasó haré el cuerpo de Luffy el Rey como si fuera la oferta de compra uno y llévate dos? Solo se vive una vez, aunque sean distintos mundos.

Me levanté a la hora de comer y me dirigí al Party's Bar " **Buenos días** **Makino-neesan, perdón por lo de antes estaba un poco sorprendido"** **"Buenos días Luffy-kun, estas mejor?** " Me preguntó con esa sonrisa radiante antes de cambiar a una expresión de preocupación. **"me tenias preocupada me diste un buen susto esta mañana"** acabo mientras me ponía un plato ENORME de comida frente a mi. **"Estoy mejor Makino-nee, cuando vuelve el abuelo?** " Dije rápido para cambiar de tema, esa expresión no pega en esa cara tan bonita **_"Jooooooooder maldito pedazo de mierda como coño puede comer tanto desde pequeño, por dios Luffy tiene 5 años aquí hay comida para un campo de refugiados entero"_** pensé para mi mismo empezando a comer, y repito, el ENORME, plato de comida.

" **Si no recuerdo mal pasado mañana"** me contestó aun con cara de tristeza limpiando un baso con un trapo mientras yo me dirigía a la salida dejando el 80% de la comida en el plato **"No tengo hambre, ya estoy lleno me voy a entrenar nos vemos Makino-nee"** le grité cuando pasaba por la ventana.

Paré de correr al inicio del bosque " ** _No se como de diferente sera la fuerza y el proceso cognitivo entre un mundo y el otro ni como afecta el procedimiento de estimulo y proceso psicológico._**

 _ **Tengo un día y medio, mejor aprovecharlo, cuando llegue Garp, tendré que explicarlo, lo notará, no es ni inocente ni estúpido, lo notara. Tengo que planear y tengo que hacer-lo ya"**_


End file.
